The Kingdom Hearts Cast Reads Fanfiction!
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: i think this speaks for itself. i dont own kingdom hearts. sorry, but they're all pretty short.
1. Namine's Day

Namine's Day.

"Hi this is Xoxoroxas, but you can call me Roxy. I am here to tell all you wonderful readers out there about my new fanfiction." *smiling with a salesperson smile* "Okay, lets cut to the chase, Namine made me promise I'd do that or else she wouldn't go on. This is about 'what if the kingdom hearts cast read fanfiction' I mean, sure they'd find some nice ones, but with all you sickos out there?(no offense) there must be a thousand worse things out there than I have read. Now I'm gonna hand the mic over to Namine for to day's fanfiction report." *stalks to backstage where she giggles as she looks up more fanfiction.*

"Hello! I'm Namine, if you don't know me I suggest you play 'Kingdom Hearts 2' or ask someone who has played who I am. Umm… my boyfriend is Roxas, and that's all the introduction I want to say for now. Umm… I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm not a slut, that I'm not dating Kairi, Olette, Aqua, Tifa, Areith, or any other girls you might think of. Uhh…. Sorry, it's just that Ho-er-Roxy wanted me to come on this show spur of the moment. she said it was cuz almost anyone else would just get pissed off and everyone would be afraid of this show. I haven't been abused by Axel or *her face pales a lot* been raped by anyone. I am not a drunken whore who loves to party. I am just a freakin' teenager who likes to draw and can screw with peoples memories. God, I shouldn't have gone on this damn show. I'm not Roxas's twin sister, I'm not Xion's princess cousin, I'm not a backstabbing bitch who steals money from her gangster boyfriends, and I'm really grateful that there aren't that many fanfictions about me.*sob* there are a lot of good fanfictions out there about me though. Like "Voice" by Ciel Denali. That was beautiful. I am a high school student, but I'm inside Kairi. I know this is short, but I really have to go or else I'll just explode. See you all soon. It seems that Roxy is going to have an OC fest as soon as she finishes the 3 stories she's working on now. Umm… I really have to go now" *runs out of room*

"Hello! Roxy here, uhh… I didn't know that you guys upset Namine that much… hmm… well next time it's Larxene. If you have any questions you would like to ask the cast please do, I also have to go. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter see you all later."


	2. Larxene's Day

Larxene's Day

Hello, people! Xoxoroxas here, but you can still call me Roxy. I am not choosing these characters in any particular order, in fact, I just asked my brother to name a random kh character and Larxene is who he said. Also I want any of you to just review this and tell me who I should have for the next person. If you have any questions for them, please submit them in a review and we will drag the character in, no matter whose day it is. We will drag them in kicking and screaming. Especially screaming. Alright, I'll let Larxene speak from her chair that she's chained in.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CHAIR!" Roxy whispers something in her ear and she sighs "Alright, fine. I'm Larxene, if you don't know me I suggest you shut the hell up or get a life. I am a sadistic bitch who likes watching people suffer. I control lightning and would be frying Roxy right now if she didn't put this damned electric shield thing around me. I am not dating anyone and I don't have a deep raging desire to go up to Xigbar and shag him. I hate flowers, so I'm not Marluxia's mistress as he uses Princess Namine as his throne for power. Oh, and I'm not madly in love with Riku, that would be pedophile-ish. I'm pretty sure there are no good fanfictions about me, cuz I'm a sadistic bitch, if you didn't hear me clearly the first time. I'm not a poor, dispirit, little street fighter who wants to go to her best friend Axel and have him love me back. I'm not a whore who wants to bang every man, woman, or child I see on the street. God, why don't any of you ever get me right? You try to make me seem like a good guy, or someone who has a possibility of being good. I'm not a princess or queen. I'm not a whore for the whole organization that get jealous when Xion comes in and steals all of my customers. If anyone would suggest that to my face, I'd have to kill them. Not many people have written fanfictions with me in them… oh, I'm not Namine's secret mother. I'm 20 and she's 15. do the math. I'm gonna go now." *rips chains off her arms in fury and stalks out of the room*

Okay, sorry the chapters are so short, I just picked people with not many fanfictions. I'm gonna do Roxas *fangirlish sigh* next time. That should be a pretty long chapter. Anyways, I'm working on a lot right now so I don't have that much time anyways. Ttyl.


	3. Roxas's Day

Roxas's day

Hi guys! This is Xoxoroxas, but you can call me Roxy. Please visit my profile and visit Reese's too. She's in my favorites, her name is TheRoadtoDawn. Anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't written this earlier, but this should be pretty funny because today is *fangirlish sigh* Roxas's day. Here he is! Oh, and there are Birth by sleep spoilers in this.

"Why the _HELL_ did you lock me in this damn CAGE?" isn't he so cute? The cage forbids him from summoning his keyblade, but I guess it upset him. Oh well. *Roxy whispers something to him*

"You-you can do that? Fine. Hi, I'm Roxas. If you don't know who I am, you should play Kingdom Hearts 2 or Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. I'm sort of a nobody, but I have Ventus's heart. I have no memories of anything prior of the Organization, and even my memories of that are fuzzy, because Namine mentioned someone called Xion before, but I have no idea who that is. Um, I just have one question for you guys. Why? Why did you people say that I'm gay? I mean, Axel's my best friend, but just that. A friend. Don't you people understand friends? Actually, he probably remembers Ventus from when he was Lea. I should ask him about that later. And I am NOT Sora's boyfriend! He's ME. That would be like some dating HIMSELF of his BROTHER. That's sick. Namine is my girlfriend, so that means I'M NOT GAY! And a pairing of _me _and _Siax_? Oh, hell no. And, although Demyx is pretty nice, I'm not his boy toy! And for those of you that paired me with Larxene; why? She hates me with everything that she is. And I am NOT a girl! God! What the hell were you all thinking? AND I HATE ANSEM THE WISE, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" God Roxas, take a chill pill! My fanfictions about you aren't that bad!

"Yeah, you've got a point. Some of you did really cool fanfics about me. Like, there was one where someone just did a fic about my friends and me just hung out and goofed off all day. And Axrat did a really cool series about Sora, Riku, and me. And Roxy did a few cool fanfics about me, but I still have no idea who Xion is. Anyways, can you guys respect my feelings and stuff? 'cuz all of you that say weird and or bad stuff about me SUCK. Ok, this interview is over. Hey, Sora!" *Sora comes over and beats the crap out of the cage, and lets Roxas out.*

Alright, you people really piss everyone off, so please send me examples that you come across! And please review! And if you have any questions that you want to ask the cast, please tell me! If you have questions for past characters, I'll still answer them. Next time will be Lexeus/Xigbar/Xaldin. See you soon!


	4. LexeausXaldinXigbar's Day

Lexaeus/Xigbar/Xaldin's Day

Hello everyone! My name I still Xoxoroxas, and you can all still call me Roxy. Guys, I have given you the opportunity to ask anyone questions, and you _still_ ignore that fact. God, you people are stupid (no offense). *Reese: Hi guys, I'm Reese. I don't think you're stupid. Much* Shut up Reese. Anyways, today is Lexeus/Xaldin/Xigbar's day. It will begin with Lexaeus, then Xaldin, and last will be Xigbar. Alright, this is the man of very few words, Lexaeus!

"I am Lexaeus, I am in kingdom hearts 358/2 days and re chain of memories … Zexion is just my friend. I'm not nice… Zexion and I tried to go with our own plans and go against the Organization, but we were defeated by Riku. I am not dating Larxene… excuse me…" *summons his Skysplitter and breaks the hell out of the cage and chair he was in. he uses a portal of darkness and leaves.* *Roxy is staring at the cage open-mouthed* b-but that was reinforced Orichalcum+, how in the name of hell…? Oh, um, next is Xaldin! *Roxy unveils a big cage with Xaldin in it.*

"I know the drill. I am Xaldin, if you don't know how I am, play kh2 or 358/2 days. I tried to trick the beast into becoming a heartless, but failed. That is all. I did guard some things when I was a somebody, but now I was defeated. I am not dating Larxene, Xion, or Roxas. Or Axel. Or Xemnas. I have a slight British accent and for some reason nobody really mentions me much. Goodbye. *he summons his lances and bashes them against the door until it bursts off the cage.* oh well, that was just steel. And now, Xigbar! *unveils a third cage*

"Why in the name of hell should I tell you my name? Or where to find me? Are you all on crack? I mean, I thought that Xemnas was crazy, but you guys… are something different. Do you guys want to know how Roxy is getting us here? She's-" *he is cut off by Roxy holding up some sort of file. He gulps*

"Anyways, I'm not gay, especially not with Siax. And Roxas? Do I look like a pedophile? Oh, and Zexion? As if, I just tried to teach him how to eavesdrop. Now if you'll get out of my way…" *Roxy dives for cover just as Xigbar uses his Sharpshooter to blast the lock to Oblivion (lol) and runs like hell.* alright, that was Xigbar! (Reese: wow, I mean, these people just keep breaking your stuff, don't they? You're gonna go broke.) Shut up Reese. Sorry about my lateness, check out Reese's profile, she's in my favorites. Her name is TheRoadtoDawn. Ttfn.


	5. Author's note: sorry

Hello, my adoring fans! This is, as always, Roxy! I have some really bad news for you guys today. I'm grounded. I got a D in science, and my parents don't understand that my teacher SUCKS. So, until I turn the grade into a C- or better I will not be writing. It's okay, I'll be writing again in no time! (Reese: no you won't, he hates you. You are gonna be grounded until next year) Shut up, Reese! Do you want me to get the duct tape out? (Reese: no, no, I'm fine.) Ok then. I might start up a mini fic, but the chapters will be short since I have to write all this at school. And the school computers and keyboards suck…. So, sorry guys. When I get ungrounded I'll update right away. Talk to you later!


	6. IM BACK!

I'm back and un-grounded! For now. Whatever. Anyways, I am almost done with the next chapters for The Thirteenth Side, The Kingdom Hearts Cast Reads Fanfiction, and I'm going to start rewriting What If Roxas Wasn't in The Organization, and Oni's Grace! Yay me! And Reese will be starting a fanfic soon, so keep your eyes peeled. See you later!


End file.
